Brazeningly Criminal
by Dean's Girl 2010
Summary: Jamie is the newest in a line of cops jumped while off duty with escalating results it's up to Danny to find the culprit.


Jamie walked down the street of his precinct toward his car his mind filled with the latest case that was baffling the department. Yesterday marked the third cop to be jumped in the last two weeks and the department had very few leads. The jumpings had happened throughout the city and the only things that victims had in common was being part of the police force. The victims hadn't seen anything as each attack occurred from the rear and the attackers wore masks. As Jamie neared his car he felt a presence behind him, he tensed; they were getting bolder attacking so near a department was more than a little risky. Jamie kept walking his hand brushing closer and closer to the gun he kept on his waist.

He had almost touched it when he felt the hand on his shoulder, Jamie quickly reached for his gun but a hand stopped him and pulled his arm away from his body and within seconds Jamie was curled on the ground trying to protect his head and organs from the kicks that seem to rain from every side. In between rounds he managed a glance toward his attackers, counting 4 all dressed in black with stocking caps pulled low over their faces. The onslaught seemed to go on for hours and yet in all likelihood only lasted a few minutes. When the kicking lulled Reagan felt the perps pull away, he was about to uncover his head to look for any clue to their identity when he felt a new kind of pain, a stabbing one. Jamie's eyes shot open his body instinctively trying to pull away from the knife that was being pushed into his side. Jamie yelled breathing harshly as the individual pulled the knife from his body. Reagan's eyes closed as he fought to control the pain, his other senses were on high alert when he heard the unmistakable sound of a cell phone camera. Confused he opened his eyes only to see the individuals who attacked him racing down the alleyway beside him. What in the world had just happened?

Jamie's body throbbed to the beat of his own heart punctuated by the sharp hot pain in his side. He was still laying in the fetal position the thought of moving too painful to implement and yet he knew he needed to; he needed to call for help. The young Reagan gasped as he stretched one arm toward the duffle bag that he had been carrying before getting jumped just barely catching the handle and slowly pulling it toward himself. After unzipping the duffle and rummaging around for the phone he finally found it and put in the number for his precinct. After ringing twice the phone was picked up…

"Officer Stuco, this is the 12th."

"Stuco, this is Reagan. Listen our guys hit again but they got a new M.O."

"Yeah, what?"

"Stabbing."

"And how do you know this, Reagan?"

"Cause I was the latest victim."

"What! Where are you Reagan? We're coming to get you."

"Just outside on 8th… Stuco, call a bus."

Within two minutes Jamie was surrounded by his uniformed friends. Two leaned over him checking him for any life threatening injuries while the others raced down the alley to see if they could find any sign of who had been here just a few minutes before. The ambulance arrived quickly the sirens peeling wildly. Jamison gasped as he had to open his body to be placed on the stretcher. He was definitely going to be a little more than sore in the morning. As he was being placed in the ambulance he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I called it in; your family will be waiting at the hospital." Jamie groaned already dreading the concerned looks that would surely greet him. He was about to tell his sergeant that when he spoke before he could, "You know Danny would kill me." The hand left his shoulder as he was pushed the rest of the way into the ambulance.

The bus ride was fairly uneventful barring the periodic addition of more gauze being pushed onto his already painful side. Once they got to the hospital things moved quickly as he was pushed into the hospital and straight back to see a waiting doctor. Apparently they had called ahead his injury because the doctor was already well versed on the injuries that Jamie had most likely sustained. Jamie was surprised however when the doctor didn't immediately give attention to the stab wound and instead rolled Jamie onto his non-injured side and began exploring the already appearing bruising along his spine, one spot in particular caused a hiss to escape from Jamie's lips as the doctor's fingers brushed over it. The fingers left as the doctor walked around to face Jamie directly, "I'm Dr. Holland. Officer…?" Jamie replied quickly, "Reagan but you can call me Jamie."

"Hello Jamie. I'm going to begin exploring your stab wound but first I'm going to have to stabilize your spine. I'm a little concerned about the bruising surrounding your L3 vertebrae." Jamie nodded while the doctor nodded to her staff to begin restricting Jamie's potential movement. Once Jamie felt pretty close to tied down the doctor began unpacking the gauze around the stab wound. "So tell me about the encounter Jamie?" the doctor questioned. Jamie hissed as the doctor began clearing out the cut, "They walked up behind me outside the department; I didn't even have a chance to out my weapon." "Did you hit your head at all?"

"I don't think so." The doctor nodded deciding she would check to be sure after she finished cleaning the stab wound.

"Your stab wound is fairly deep, about 3 inches but it appears to have missed all of your organs and arteries. I will need to dig around quite a bit to put in some interior stitches but am going to numb your side first." Jamie nodded preparing himself to feel the pinch of the needle and the sting of the numbing agent.

An hour later Jamie was being pushed into a hospital room with the knowledge that an X-ray and MRI on his spine were the next things to be done; what he wasn't prepared for was the room he was pushed into already full of the Reagan family. "I didn't expect such a showing. I'm fine, just a little bruised." Jamie quickly offered embarrassed to have created such a stir.

"That's not what the doctor said a 3 inch stab wound and possible broken vertebrae is not a little bruise, Jamie!" Erin spoke up quickly reaching for her younger brothers' arm. "I'm fine sis." The youngest Reagan insisted his embarrassment growing by the minute.

"Son," Frank stepped forward attempting to save his youngest from the suffocating love of his older sister but his presence didn't seem to relieve Jamie's embarrassment instead his discomfort only seemed to grow all the more. Jamie looked toward him when he didn't speak again right away. "I'm glad to see that you're okay. Well everyone Jamie is doing well and needs to rest before getting his scans, why don't we allow him some time. I will let you all know what the verdict is once we get the x-ray back." Frank stated leaving little to no room for disagreement.

The family marched past Jamie with good wishes and genuine thankfulness that the damage was not worse but confusion as to why they had to leave so soon. Finally after what felt like hours Frank and Jamie were the only Reagan's left in the room though Jamie had a sneaking suspicion that Danny was just outside of the door as he was the detective that was working the case.

Jamie stared straight ahead not looking at his Father. "I'm sorry, sir. I should've been more aware of my surroundings. I tried to reach for my gun but it was too late." The youngest Reagan shared as he would to the commissioner not a father. Frank's brow furrowed, now he understood Jamie's strange reaction to the family. "Jamie, stop it."

"Stop what?" Jamie questioned.

"Stop making this situation what it isn't."

"What?" Jamie responded truthfully confused.

"You're making out this injury like it was evidence of bad policing. It's not. You were off duty and near the police station. Even if I figured I would be the next victim I certainly wouldn't have thought it would've happened outside my police station." Jamie stared straight ahead but Frank knew the words were getting through. "In fact I heard that before even calling 911 you called in a tip to your own station and I would bet anything that you could formulate more about these guys than on anyone on the force."

Danny walked into the room confidently, "Definitely wasn't your fault kid but I am curious what you saw. We need to get these punks off the street before they have the chance to strike again. What do you got for me?"

Jamie nodded, "They attack in groups; I had four on me from the get go. Black clothing and masks, the one who stabbed me had a tattoo of something on his wrist but I could only see a portion of it."

"Is that all you got?" Danny questioned calmly, worried that the latest attack still didn't give a lot to go on.

"There was one more thing after the guy with the tat stabbed me I heard the sound of a cell phone camera."

"You're sure?" Danny questioned quickly.

"Yeah, it made me look up." Jamie paused, "I know I'm no detective but documenting your own crime and the escalation makes it sound like a gang initiation thing."

"I think you're right." Danny agreed grabbing his coat and walking quickly over to his brother and touching his shoulder on the way out the door. "Get well quick kid, I'll be by to check up on ya later."

Jamie nodded feeling better as his brother left the room. At least he could possibly provide the information that would crack the case since he was stupid enough to be jumped.

"Jamie, we're ready to take you down for your X-ray now." A nurse stated as she walked quietly into the room. Jamie looked toward his dad unsure if he should say goodbye or see you later.

"I'll be here when you get back." Frank stated confidently. Jamie nodded already being pushed out of the room by the nursing staff that had come to collect him.

Frank sighed as his youngest son was pushed from the room. He wasn't taking this well at all, the guilt that his youngest' eyes showed when the entire family rose to greet him was undeniable and unacceptable. He hoped that Danny would get something off of the information that Jamie had provided; that would go a long way to justifying Jamie's "lack" of attention in his own mind. Pulling out his cell phone Frank called Garrett, "Jamie's fine. Bring me the paperwork on my desk. I'm setting up shop here for awhile."

Danny sat at his desk, Baez sitting across from himself, "You get anything off the cell towers yet?" he questioned impatiently.

"Not in the last two minutes partner." Baez snapped back.

"I'm sorry, okay. This case was already personal but it just got much more so."

Baez nodded her understanding. "So let's go over what we know: 1st vic was a Rookie cop – Vasquez; attacked near the lower east side two blocks from a cop bar. 2nd vic Beat cop – Smith – attacked near the harbor after leaving an assignment, 3rd – Beat cop –West Manhattan off the clock all 3 beaten by a group in black. 4th – Jamie – attacked just outside the 12th beaten than stabbed – photo evidence gathered."

"Wait, wait, wait, a second…tell me the locations again." Danny said pulling out a map of New York quickly. "Okay, lower east side – corner of East Lincoln and 36th; Hudson and 15th, 12th and Kennedy and on 8th in between Harbor and Liberty."

Baez came up behind Danny trying to catch the pattern, "If you're looking for a pattern I don't see one."

"It's where it's not. You see anything on this map near the northern end of the city?"

"Uh, no…Oh."

"Now you're getting it partner. Who runs the Northern End?"

"It'd either be the Bloods or the Skulls."

Danny was getting more excited by the moment. "Didn't we just put away the Bloods leader a few months ago?"

"Yeah, we turned one of the interior members."

"Exactly! You know if I took over a gang and didn't want to make the same mistake as the leader before me, I would come up with a pretty risky loyalty test wouldn't you?"

"Yeah and if I was a smart gang leader I would make sure that the tests wouldn't be pinned back on me by making them travel through other territories."

"Exactly, Baez, now we just need the proof."

Jamie sighed as he lay on his hospital bed on his Fathers right. "Yes Jamie?" Frank questioned not looking up from the task he was working on.

"You don't have to stay here you know." Frank chose to ignore the comment continuing to appear engrossed in the topic before him but really waiting to hear what was really brothering his son. He didn't have to wait long before the covers were thrown off to the side of the bed and his youngest attempted to turn his body without blanching at the pain in his side and back.

"Get back in that bed…now." Frank's voice deepened, "That's an order."

Jamie huffed but eased himself back onto the bed honestly thankful to be horizontal again but he wasn't about to let his Dad know that. "I'm fine."

"You'll be fine when the doctor clears you to not only leave the hospital but return to work."

"What a stupid reason to be in the hospital." Jamie pouted, Frank exasperated put down the paperwork he was reading.

"Being stabbed is not a stupid reason to be in the hospital"

"It is when you shouldn't have been caught off guard in the first place." Jamie said under his breath blankly staring at the blanket across his lap.

Frank sighed, "Son, you were caught off guard. Everyone is caught off guard early in their career; Danny was, I was, you were, and Joe as well."

Jamie's eyes turned toward his father,

"Really?" Frank was surprised to see how young his son looked longing desperately to be one with the older Reagan's.

"Yes Jamie now get some sleep."

The Reagan's conversation was interrupted by Doctor Holland entering the room. "Well I have good news about your X-ray, your L3 vertebrae is intact. However with the amount of bruising and swelling around it you still need to lay low for a couple weeks to allow it the proper time to heal."

"Thanks Doc. Anyway I could get out of here today?" Jamie asked hopefully, Frank was tempted to roll his eyes. He felt like he was sitting next to his oldest not his youngest.

The doctor shook her head, "Not likely. You're body been through a lot and needs a time to rest. Depending on your stab wound and barring infection, you could be home in about 2."

Jamie nodded his lips definitely pushing forward, "Alright."

"I'll be back to check on you first thing tomorrow. And Jamie, take it easy. You may not be feeling pain now but I grantee you'll be feeling it later if you move around too much."

Frank chimed in as the doctor left, "I'll ensure he doesn't."

It was awhile before either Reagan spoke again in hospital room 565. The TV was on and played some sort of TV drama while Frank continued working on the paperwork Garrett had dropped off. Jamie broke the silence first, "Dad?" Frank glanced up from his paperwork to face his son, noting he had his attention Jamie continued, "Have you heard anything from Danny yet?"

The PC released his breath, "Last I heard they liked your thought of gang related activity but I haven't heard anything since…Danny will tell us when he has something." Jamie nodded but was interrupted by a noise at the door before he could follow up his question.

"Seriously Reagan? I leave you alone for one tour and this is what happens?" Janko teased as she stepped into Jamie's hospital room her eyes only on her partner.

Jamie's face lit up as he retorted, "Well someone had to provide more evidence to get the case moving."

Eddie's attention was drawn to the side of the room by Frank's movement. "Commissioner." Eddie stated suddenly serious, her posture improving immensely.

"At ease, Janko. I'm here today as a father not a PC."

"Yes Sir"

Frank smirked. "Actually since you are here I think I'll grab a cup of coffee. I'll be back later."

Jamie nodded as his father left falling into a peaceful silence.

Eddie was the first to break it, "Seriously you need to stop getting into these types of situations. I'm tired of always hearing your latest health scare."

"I'll work on it." Jamie stated back.

"I'd appreciate it…but seriously how are you doing?"

Jamie shrugged, "I think you're probably going to have to find someone else to ride along with for a week but don't get too used to it."

Eddie smiled, "So I may actually get to drive this week is what you're saying…don't mind that at all!"

"Shut up…" Jamie laughed.

"So whatcha watching?" before waiting for a reply Eddie had settled onto the edge of Jamie's bed and turned to channel 12. "The Ravens are playing on 12."

"Make yourself comfortable…" Jamie sarcastically replied but quickly settled into a peaceful silence with his partner perched on the edge of his bed.

Danny sighed in exasperation, "We have to have some kind of informant for the Bloods; we got dirt on every other gang!"

"I don't know what to tell you; the last time we cleaned out their operation we cleaned ourselves out of informants as well." Baez replied a long pause following that she again broke first, "It's a long shot but what if we checked the towers? We could run it against our know base of gang members within the system."

"That would take a freakin' year." Danny angrily replied.

"It's the best we got at this point Danny."

"Do it."

Jamie was sleeping when his father walked back into the hospital room. Eddie stood collecting the things she had brought with her when she looked toward the door. "Sir."

"Eddie, father not PC." Frank corrected yet again, "Mr. Reagan, can you let Jamie know that I'll stop by again and to get well quick?"

Frank nodded, "It's Frank. Thank you for coming Eddie." Eddie nodded walking out of the hospital room.

Frank looked over at his youngest as he slept. Jamie had been in the hospital for around eight hours now but this was the first time Jamie had settled enough to sleep. He had encouraged it greatly but he just couldn't relax enought to get the healing sleep that he needed; interesting.

Frank's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone and upon pulling it out Frank immediately answered. "Danny. How's the case?"

"I think we may have something Dad. It's a long shot but it's a chance." Frank nodded his head while Danny continued, "How's the kid?"

"Good, resting, finally. He'll be glad to hear that you have a lead."

"We're going to get this guy Dad."

"I know you will. Talk to you soon."

"Right here." Baez said pointing toward a group of 18-22 year old boys. Danny pulled the SUV over slowly blocking one of the possible exits the boys could take if they chose to run. Baez was out of the car as Danny swung his door open, "Hey, we're looking for Andre Michaels, you seen him?"

"I'm Andre. What's this about?" a white male about 5'7" stepped forward his eyes already showing a spot of defiance. Danny rounded the boys ensuring that Andre was trapped between his partner and himself.

"I'm Detective Baez. We got some questions for you."

"This is bull!" Andre shouted turning to run directly into the arms of the Detective behind him. "I'm innocent!"

"You know funny thing about innocent people; they don't tend to run." Danny grunted as he slapped the cuffs onto the young man's wrists and began patting down his legs.

"What do we have here?" Danny asked pulling out Andre's cell phone.

"Dude, give it back man. You have no right to take it."

"But see we actually do. It turns out your phone was very close to a crime scene this morning. In fact we were able to track it within 2 blocks of where this said crime went down. Maybe you know something about that." Andre's face turned white. "Well don't feel the need to talk now we can just wait till we get to the station." Danny chided, leading Andre toward the waiting SUV.

Danny walked into the integration room, placing the paper within Andre's reach. "What's this?" Andre questioned his tough exterior in place. "Oh just a subpoena to open your phone, rifle through your contacts, photos, and videos, you know see what we see." Andre's exterior cracked. "You know if we find something you and all your buddies are going down hard. You could make it easier on yourself you know. Tell us what we'll find, show us what we need to see and I could see you making your way out of Riker's pretty quick." Danny stated slow-playing, watching Andre's reactions closely; he had him.

"Okay. Ok." Danny slid Andre's phone towards him watching as he pulled up the camera and flipping to the most recent ones. "The guys who attacked the cop were Stuey Johnston, Bricken Taylor, Keena Lyle, and Timothy Manson."

"And what? You're going to tell me you were just the look out?"

"No I was just the photographer. My only job was ensuring that they did what was required."

Danny walked into his brother's hospital room triumphantly, drawing Jamie's attention immediately from the TV in the corner of the room. "You got 'em?"

"Yep, we got 'em, thanks to your additional evidence, Officer."

Jamie smirked, "You know just doing what I can for the team."

"Yeah, next time do a little less would ya." Danny teased back, "Where's Dad?"

"Ran to the office to get some work done."

"And Janko?" Danny suggested teasingly.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "She stepped out. So you going to tell me what you found?"

Danny nodded grabbing the chair his Dad had occupied and twisting it around so he could sit on it backwards facing his brother.

"Well you're little phone camera thing definitely cracked the case open for use. We knew we were looking for gang members and knew that if a picture had been taken it most likely was also sent. Using that info we pinged the newest cell tower with numbers of known gang members and found one that had sent a pretty large file to a number not in our system. We picked him up, flipped him, and got a list of names. Turns out this gang has been trying to build themselves back up after we ran a seize of their operation. They wanted to be sure they were getting gang members who were all in hence the severity of the crime needed to pledge loyalty."

"Pretty grizzly." Jamie stated in reaction.

"Nah, what was grizzly was the video of you getting stabbed. Not something I ever wanted to see."

"They took a video of it?"

"Yeah, turns out the head of your ambush team's brother gave up the operation last time. As such he had to exceed the typical standard; hence you being stabbed and the two evidences to prove it, the photo and the video." Jamie grimaced while his brother continued, "So whatcha doing still hanging around here?"

"According to the doctor I'm stuck till Tuesday."

"Do you want to be stuck till Tuesday?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Danny stated as he walked confidently out of the room leaving Jamie to wonder what his older brother was up to.

An hour later Jamie was on Danny's couch being handed a beer by his brother. "It has its perks being married to a nurse."

"Amen." Jamie agreed taking the beverage offered, "Linda won't mind me staying for a few days?"

"Nah and the boys'll love it." Danny assured collapsing on the other side of the couch immediately prompting his own legs up on the coffee table. "Die Hard?" Jamie nodded settling into the couch and the comfortable presence of his brother.

"How angry do you think the rest of the family will be that I kicked them out of the hospital room and left the hospital AMA?"

"They'll probably forgive you by the first Sunday dinner in July." Danny deadpanned.

Jamie smirked, "Yeah, 5 months isn't long at all."


End file.
